Donning and doffing one's shoes can be a surprisingly difficult task given the need to bend over or find a seat to reach your feet and then having to fumble with the tongue, heel, and laces of the shoes to get them on your feet. Not only can this task be difficult, finding or locating your misplaced shoes can be half the battle. As various devices exist to help a person don and doff their shoes, several improvements can be made to provide an all-encompassing solution.
Thus there exists a need for a shoe container stool having a deployable footrest to help a person don and doff their shoes and also provide a reliable location for one to store their shoes.